


Envy

by watevermelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Sakusa, Eating out, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Name-drop Ushijima, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, conniving friends, mildly tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watevermelon/pseuds/watevermelon
Summary: Childhood friends with Sakusa Kiyoomi, you were sure that your unrequited desires would simply stay that way. From play-dates in his backyard to being the manager to the Itachiyama volleyball team, you were content with watching your friend pursue his dream.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 663





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this one shot that we worked on (oops I inserted NSFW into what Summer wrote as fluff LMAO) Sorry honey,,,, im weak -Luna

While you were friends with Sakusa since childhood, being neighbors since your family first moved to Tokyo, you  _ knew  _ the ace of Itachiyama better than anyone. And yet somehow… 

You always felt a gap in your relationship.

The both of you went from backyard friends -  _ even then  _ as a child he nagged you about playing in the dirt - to classmates in high school. It was hard for most to stay classmates with their friends from year to year. And, somehow, the volleyball god’s blessed the two of you by being in the same class for over ten years.

This prolonged amount of time gave you an ample amount of knowledge that the volleyball monthly magazines could only dream about. You could quickly recognize Sakusa’s little tells, from the way he glanced away when he was uncomfortable and how he was more notably quiet in the presence of a conversation he did not care about. And, he had  _ also  _ picked up on yours as well.

Sakusa was aware of your favorite snacks, which classmates you were friends with, how passionate you were about the shows you watched. He was easily one of your best friends, not that he would admit it out loud.

Sakusa had few friends and even fewer in his close circle. And while you  _ knew  _ that he valued you in some way, it was never something that was actively voiced. You would watch how easy it was for other best friends to say the simple, ‘ _ I love you’  _ to one another, share hugs with each other, even something simple as a  _ handshake. _

You knew Sakusa better than to think he did not care at  _ all,  _ but to say he expressed it well to you was… another story entirely.

Komori, who you knew for a less amount of time, was quick to expand your friendship. Despite being cousins, Sakusa had never introduced the Libero to you before. He was so quiet about his life and what he did share was few and far between. You had to  _ learn  _ him and while it was no problem initially, other friendships you gained across the years highlighted the differences.

Meanwhile, Komori was just so  _ easy _ to talk to. A casual arm around the shoulder, sharing an umbrella with you when it was raining, calling you at night for homework or just to casually  _ spill the tea. _

You can’t remember the last time Sakusa had willingly touched you, not even for a simple high-five. The last time you walked home together alone in the rain, he pulled out an extra umbrella and  _ threw  _ it at you - saying he had a gut feeling that your ass would forget to check the weather and evenly prepare that day. The first time you texted Sakusa about homework help, his answer was simple:  _ No.  _ And when you had first texted him, late at night and at the precipice of the weekend, saying that it was late at night and you could not sleep, Sakusa was curt in his response:  _ I can, goodnight.  _

If someone were to initiate something, it was  _ always  _ you. You knew not to overstep your bounds and into his comfort zone, but there were little things you  _ kind of(?)  _ got away with - sitting shoulder to shoulder with him on the train, touching his volleyball pack and water bottle without having to wear gloves, and he had even once allowed you to pick-out a patterned mask for him to wear - you know, totally  _ normal  _ things. 

But if you ever tried to put anything on the next level, it was almost always quickly squashed down. What usually worked on other guys - playfully touching his arm, laughing  _ especially  _ so at his sarcastic words, or just generally trying to be?? Around him?? - you believed it was not working in the least, if at all. Sakusa was quick to brush off your arm or simply walk away, hands in his pockets and not even bothering to make-up an excuse.

You knew better than to expect differently from him. Sakusa was straight-forward, quick to say what was on his mind without a filter. His quiet disposition only made his more dramatic side that much more amusing - the young man tending to go to extremes in the face of any accursed germs. 

But as of late, it was like something inside you had changed. 

You were more aware of your interactions, of how often he pushed others away and how little time you truly spent together alone. Sakusa stayed in the classroom during lunchtime, read and exercised in his freetime, and only really socialized with the rest of the team when you and Komori jointly nagged him.

It had you questioning your relationship thus far.

Was Sakusa your friend just because you were his  _ longest  _ friend? Did he even want you around?

You dimly remembered your last attempt to gauge his reaction. The two of you were in his backyard, you sitting on the porch, elbows on your knees as you leaned your head into the palms of your hands. Sakusa was in the grass, tapping away at the volleyball in particular motions.

While you usually were not this naggy, or this particularly clingy, you wanted to spend this weekend day differently from your usual routine. It was  _ all  _ volleyball  _ all  _ the time - his life was on the court or with his preferred Mikasa ball not far away. 

“Come on Kiyoomi, let’s go get ice cream.” You pouted.

His eyes never left the ball, “No.”

“What’s the point of a break day if you’re hooked on volleyball anyway?” You muttered, sure that he heard.

“Just go without me.”

You hesitated, before replying. “But I want to go with  _ you _ .” 

The statement did not affect Sakusa at all - still  _ tap tap tapping  _ away at the volleyball as he moved around. His eyes never moved to yours and you just wanted to get  _ some  _ type of reaction.

“Come on, don’t you love me?” You baited.

_ Bingo. _

Sakusa caught the ball, pausing in his actions as his inexpressive face turned to yours. His eyes, which you grew to be easier and easier to read, were blanker than you had ever seen them. You only stared back, likening this to a challenge. And so when he narrowed his eyes and turned away, focusing back on the volleyball, you felt that you had somehow  _ lost. _

The long foundation of your friendship was screaming to you in the back of your mind - eagerly telling you that Sakusa  _ was  _ your best friend, a title that was held mutually. You  _ knew  _ that if Sakusa did not truly care, he would walk away or leave you entirely. He cared about you in his own little ways.

But what kept your mind empty of these reasons, leaving insecurities only, was the slight shift that your  _ dumbass  _ brain was so eager to have in recent times.

You had a crush on your best friend.

It was not like a flash of lightning one night, waking up in a cold sweat and thinking Sakusa was the most handsome man on the planet. It was from the smaller aspects of life that you saw as his best friend, neighbor, and manager of the Itachiyama Volleyball team. Everything about him that you loved as a friend was slowly pushing you to be  _ in love  _ with him.

How passionate and truly dedicated Sakusa was with volleyball. How he expressed himself with actions. How absolutely  _ adorable  _ it was that one of the best spikers in the  _ entire country  _ was so strong and yet so easily triggered when it came to a simple sneeze.

Your platonic friend became the subject to your midnight musings, thoughts drifting to Sakusa’s  _ flexible  _ wrists and how he could use them on your bare skin.

And so, you found yourself hanging especially onto his every word, every action toward you.

Or at least, lack thereof.

He treated you differently in small ways - such as walking you home, inviting you over for family dinners, and waiting for you after school when necessary. And yet, these did not  _ feel  _ special. After all, Komori, his closest friend and cousin, was present for these events as well.

You sighed loudly against the desk, sitting in your shared classroom with your forehead against the table. Both Komori and Sakusa were going to be missing for the next few days at some training camp. Itachiyama had just won the entire Interhigh National Tournament, securing the championship title against Inarizaki. And with that behind you, you were sure many scouts and collegiate coaches had their eyes on your nationally ranked spiker and the best libero in the entire country.

They were always busy, whether it be in different training camps, with press releases in different forms of media, interviews, and just overall activity concerning volleyball; it was always calling their names. 

The other members of the Itachiyama volleyball team had teased you the past few days, saying that your battery was dead without your  _ boyfriend  _ Komori. You were one of three managers yes, but still a target for their constant clowning.

“I know you’re in love with him...” The third-year manager was goading you between classes one day. The three Itachiyama managers were crowded around your desk at lunch, casually conversing when they decided it was time for the roast. “But you gotta tell him the truth about his eyebrows.”

You sighed, used to their antics at this point.

“Stop, I’m sure she  _ loves  _ them at this point.” The other, younger manager joined in. “After all, if she withstood it this far, who knows.”

“Besides, I doubt it’s the  _ eyebrows  _ that she’s really paying attention to.”

You turned at the older one’s statement, confused. “What?”

“I mean, we’ve all seen his  _ ass  _ at this point.” They responded, “Boy looking  **_thicc_ ** as hell, but I guess it’s all those diving receives at work.

You fought the urge to slam your forehead on your desk. At least they hadn’t brought up Sakusa’s arms, you would not be able to fight the honest blush that was usually paired with the thought.

The other members of the volleyball team tended to clown you endlessly about your close relationship to both boys. Even the other female managers were quick to tease you. Being classmates, walking home together, and just generally being the closest to Sakusa had built your reputation as three close friends. But, for whatever reason, they tended to lean their teasing toward romantic intentions.

The first time, you worried that you were too transparent and the others had caught onto your more-than-platonic feels regarding Sakusa. But it was all in good jest, thankfully. Nowadays, their teasing tends to revolve moreso around Komori and yourself. It was easier for them to tease you about the libero, since attempting to tease Sakusa was like talking to a brick wall.

At least the brick wall wouldn’t send you a judging look and a scowl so deep that even your ancestors would say  _ oof.  _

Besides, it was fairly obvious that Sakusa was  _ not  _ a fan of being associated with you in  _ that way.  _ The obvious ticks of annoyance and the edging toward possibly  _ launching a volleyball  _ at the people he called teammates were the two reactions he usually gave. You remembered once the  _ intense  _ glare he shot Komori when the libero joined in the teasing of you and Sakusa.

The ace had on his signature scowl, teammates shooting smirks in your direction as you handed Sakusa his bottle after practice.

“Come on, Kiyoomi.” The libero defended as he wiped a towel to his forehead, “(F/N)-chan is a cutie. Don’t act like you don’t…”   
  


Komori trailed off, but the  _ intense  _ aura from Sakusa was enough to make even you, a non-recipient to that expression, flinch back in reaction. His usual scowl paled in comparison, this was a bone-chilling appearance that was the only sign of warning between just this or actual pain.

And while you would have been actually afraid of crossing the line if receiving this look, the libero simply shrugged and laughed that Sakusa was  _ too much of a hardass  _ and that he had  _ waited long enough.  _

Whatever the context was of those words, you did not know.

And so, to avoid that again and Sakusa putting the fear of God into his fellow classmates, the teasing shifted away from him and toward the libero. Besides, you and Komori knew not to push Sakusa’s buttons beyond his truly annoyed limit. And apparently being called your boyfriend was the limit, you thought with a hint of exasperation, this boy was impossible to really figure out.

Komori would play into it, shooting both you and Sakusa teasing smiles before moving on the conversation. And while there were times that you wondered what Sakusa truly thought about their teasing, he often left the conversation whenever it steered in that direction. He could not care less,  _ you believed.  _

Sakusa never asked about your opinion on the matter; nor did his eyes ever shoot you a questioning look or linger too much when it happened. And so, these small facts accumulated in your mind and stored it all in your subconscious bank somewhere. 

Your childhood friend was simply that - a friend. Sakusa did not view you as more, you were sure. He did not treat you beyond the bounds of your platonic relationship - touches were rare, eye-contact never lingering, and your late night fantasies were surely ones that only  _ you  _ had.

It was simply a crush that you  _ had  _ to get over if you wanted to keep your friendship.

And while you repeated this to yourself like a mantra, the truth of the situation was not anymore softened when you overhead Sakusa and Komori. You hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but their voices were recognizable as you waited for them out in the hall. They were on their way out of the locker room, you having waited for them after practice as usual.

Sakusa  _ himself  _ was talking to the libero, saying that he was looking forward to seeing someone with a certain surname. Their conversation, while low and radiating off the tiles, was hard to pick-up amongst the background chatter. You picked up the remnants of a name, was the family name  _ Toshi?  _ It was something along those lines and apparently the young woman would be at the next training camp for both Komori and Sakusa.

And while you told yourself not to read too into it - the light tilt in Komori’s voice, that was obvious even even while you were relying on the sound that reverberated against the halls, was enough to signify just  _ which  _ context this conversation was in.

And the fact that Sakusa hadn’t  _ ever  _ mentioned something similar to you made you wonder if that ‘ _ guy talk’  _ was about his hidden feelings for this unknown  _ Toshi.  _ The duo went to so many volleyball-related events together. And while you knew it was unfair to feel left-out or jealous of their travels, you wondered what you were missing out on while they were gone.

Insecurities dug their way further and further into your over-thinking mind. Every text that Sakusa replied to curtly - you viewed it differently from a month ago. You knew that if Sakusa did not care, he would not respond at all. But when interacting with someone he actually had romantic feelings for, would he treat them any differently?

And so a novel was already weaving its way in your mind. 

It only made sense - there was no doubt that Sakusa was going to be a professional volleyball player one day. And so, it would be good for him to have a significant other who was personally interested, and even a pro-player themselves. And for this  _ Toshi  _ to be at a training camp that the duo were also invited to, then they would have to be a nationally ranked volleyball  _ whatever  _ as well.

And so, as the school year continued on, these thoughts only continued to swirl in your mind more and more. What did she look like? What position did she play? What was it that got Sakusa so interested? Why hadn’t he mentioned being interested in someone to you at all?

It became an obsession, one that fostered such dark, sad despair in the pit of your stomach whenever your mind creeped in that direction. 

It was enough to ring bells in your head that this was not healthy and  _ maybe -  _ it was time to move on.

Was it fair of you to be this jealous - harboring all these deep-seeded feelings of ill-intent - when Sakusa had done nothing wrong? Your feelings were your own, no one else except yourself had to take responsibility. But were you willing to give-up your romantic attachment to the young man you had known for most of your life?

The question answered itself in the form of Sakusa, waiting outside the gymnasium for you this time with Komori.

Sakusa, who was almost infamous among the volleyball club members for never really responding to texts or even being entire  _ days  _ late, was typing away at his phone - messages coming in as he quickly responded. He was quick to reply, fingers typing at the keyboard at a speed that he  _ never  _ used with you.

You resolved to get over your crush - these feelings were  _ not healthy  _ and not fair to him _.  _ Sakusa was your friend, nothing more nothing less. And to feel so hurt at something as simple as texting; it was time you actually cut off your feelings.

This was not what love was — you reminded yourself. You had a crush on him, but had spiraled into something almost insidious these past few months. It made you sad and resentful over something he had no control over. 

This was  **_not_ ** what love was. Love should  _ not _ move you to hold a silent grudge over your best friend. Love should  _ not _ make you feel so small and honestly, so selfish.

No, this was full-blown envy.

True love would be wishing the best for him. Love would move you to be happy for Sakusa if he was finally opening up to someone — even if it was not you.

And so you made it your resolve to rid yourself of these feelings. It was a one-sided attachment and if you were not careful, it could quickly overtake over feelings and morph them into something rude and shallow.

You had to change, starting with small steps to put some much needed distance with the ace.

The frames you had of you and Sakusa in your room were exchanged with some of your other friends in class. Instead, you tucked those away in your desk drawer. When your families combined for dinner, you made a point of sitting away from him or at the edge that only had Komori on your side. Sometimes you would pretend to forget your lunch, then moving you to leave and buy some in the cafeteria, away from Sakusa and Komori who stayed in the classroom to eat.

He never mentioned anything, despite obviously noticing the change in your behavior. The next time Sakusa was in your room, his eyes lingered on your bedside table for a second, seeing the change in frame before he left for the living room, claiming that your room was too dirty to stand for another second. He berated you for forgetting your lunch, but made no other efforts or comments at your attempts to keep him at an arm's distance.

If anything he looked  _ relieved. _

It only broke your heart further, but it had to be done if you were ever going to get away from your feelings.

Time continued forward, and while you wanted to say that you were getting over Sakusa, he still had a tight grip on your heart.

At the next practice match with Fukurodani, you liked the distraction that came in the form of their rambunctious team - almost a complete foil to your own. They were loud, friendly, and good rivals to your school, unlike the dozens of other nameless ones in your prefecture.

Bokuto would exclaim at almost every point. And while you knew the noise got on Sakusa’s nerves, it almost made you want to cheer for the owl. His feelings and expressions were an open book, so easy to see the honesty in his words. Bokuto expressed himself  _ both  _ vocally and with actions. And playing against him and the rest of Fukurodani were some of the few times this year that you  _ actually had fun  _ being in this stuffy gymnasium.

And so after the practice matches, to which Itachiyama won handedly  _ thank you very much,  _ the volleyball club members were cleaning up the gym and socializing with one another. 

You were strangely drawn to the other ace, but in a platonic way, of course. He just seemed like such a  _ bro;  _ you wanted to get to know him as a friend. You were sure that the fun antics they had went beyond the courts of volleyball.

“Good to see you again, (L/N)!” Bokuto greeted once he saw you approaching.

“You too.” You replied, tacking on a wink at the end.

_ There was something about him that brought out your more mischievous side.  _

“Oya?” He asked, eyebrows raising as he crossed his arms and straightened his posture.

Your eyes almost instantly dropped down to the motion, _ very much  _ appreciating the flex of his arms. It was often the topic of the other female Itachiyama managers, but you digressed.

“Good games today - I honestly look forward to these matches.” You continued, noticing the way Bokuto’s eyes shot to a different part of the court behind you. Whatever he saw, it made him widen his smirk and a part of you wanted to turn around and see what turned his expression so sly.

Before you could linger too long on that thought, Bokuto shot back. “Why? See something you like?” 

The laugh that you responded with was  _ way  _ much more than was warranted, but you enjoyed playing into banter like this. Sakusa would plainly walk away while the other teammates would do it at  _ most  _ once. It seemed there was a silent pact made somewhere that they would never outright flirt or have witty banter like this with you.

_ The bastards. _

“Definitely.” You responded, knowingly stroking his ego. “But I expect nothing less from a nationally ranked spiker.”

Bokuto had an overly loud personality, but you knew that Bokuto meant no harm. It was friendly banter that toed the line of flirting, but you knew it meant nothing beyond the surface. But you played into his friendliness with teasing words of your own.

At least, you wanted to.

The conversation was put to an immediate halt when a firm hand made its way onto your shoulder. You turned to see Komori, a placating smile on his face as he addressed Bokuto and basically dragged you away.

You wondered why they almost always made a point of putting a stop to anyone  _ attempting  _ to flirt with you - whether it be Bokuto, other Itachiyama classmates, or any male in your presence really. That curiosity only heightened the next day when  _ Sakusa  _ asked you about the interaction.

“Do you have feelings for Bokuto-san?” He asked it so casually, that if not for the usual scowl on his face, it would be as if this was a topic that the two of you usually gossiped about. But it certainly was not - far from it actually. 

And, of course, of all people on the entire planet, your crush was asking about your feelings.

You cursed the volleyball God’s for the irony.

“Wait, what?” The question was so out of left-field that you were still processing it.

The look Sakusa shot you was one of his more impatient ones, but he was definitely looking for an answer. Komori was waiting at a pace behind, his posture attempting to be casual, but you knew the libero was at attention as well.

You shrugged, attempting to look casual as well. “What does it matter? He’s just fun to talk to.” 

You wanted to ignore the tension behind his question and instead shot back with a laid-back tone. There would be no good from this later if you were looking into Sakusa’s seriousness - no point in digging for what wasn’t there. 

But it seemed the answer was not enough for the two.

And so you tacked on a wink and said. “Besides, I’m sure his thighs could probably break my neck. And what girl doesn’t dream of that?”

That caused Komori to sputter in surprise, turning his face to the side and attempting to subdue his laughter behind a clenched fist. But the ace, who was already looking too serious for the early homeroom time, only narrowed his eyes further. The moment was only broken when Komori took his assigned desk behind you, Sakusa following to his seat on your left.

Just wave it off, you repeated internally, this was nothing more than what he was saying.

But it did not end there.

Later at lunch, while you would have preferred to flee  _ immediately,  _ the other managers showed up just as quickly around your desk. They plopped down into the empty seats around you, your other classmates leaving for the cafeteria. Komori pulled his chair forward to join the group while Sakusa stayed in his.

“What was that about yesterday, (L/N)?” The third-year did not wait a single beat.

“What about it?” You asked back, opening up the bento you actually had time to prepare this morning.

The first-year instead answered, “Flirting with Bokuto? Come on, leave some for the rest of us.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, it’s just good fun.”

“Wow, look at you.” You turned to your senpai, confused at her drawn out words, “You never really know someone, huh. Never thought you were the type to be in… casual relationships.”

The tilt in her voice at the end was not lost on you. Or anyone else, for that matter.

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help the amused grin you had on. “I barely know him - we’re basically strangers.”

“Listen, I don’t want to listen about the roles you play in the bedroom.”

“Oh my god…” Your disbelieving grin was only highlighted by a raised eyebrow, Komori’s short chuckle heard next to you as well.

“I’m not here to judge, believe me.” The older manager continued, you could only  _ wonder  _ where this was going. “He’s 186 centimenters of cake, I’m happy for you.”

“So that’s why you volunteered to study Fukurōdani’s stat book.” You muttered under your breath, but the other manager continued.

“I mean, even if he accidentally spiked a ball in my face, I’d say thank you and then offer to suck his-”

“Moving on!” You cut off your  _ kouhai,  _ sputtering in surprise that the usually quiet, first-year was voicing her thoughts to the group. Komori’s laughter bounced off the walls, a hand on his chest as he tried to control the sound.

“What? It could happen!” She replied, a wide smirk on her face. 

You put down your chopsticks and instead placed a hand on her shoulder, “I worry about you.”

“You have eyes! Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way.” She playfully swatted away your hand, “Every time he spikes I think I’m pregnant.”

_ What in the thirst tweet is happening _ , you wondered, looking at your two fellow managers who were somehow in agreement. You loved the other managers to death, but there were  _ plenty  _ of moments similar to this.

And you understood it, of course. I mean, you were a school that went to nationals every year. You saw a fine assortment of volleyball players, from the aforementioned nationally ranked Bokuto to the annoying as hell setter Atsumu Miya. Conversation tended to stray to this point with the other two and, in all honesty, you  _ loved  _ the two managers as your own personal friends.

_ But why the hell were they bringing this up while Komori AND Sakusa were right there?? _   
  


The libero’s laughter could have rivaled the squeaky Windex cleaner in the front of the room at this point. And somehow there was Sakusa, looking like this was normal conversation with his fellow volleyball team members, eating his meal without hesitation and listening in for whatever reason. (I mean, usually wouldn’t he leave the entire room by now???)

“Okay, but at the last summer practice match. It was like 31 degrees in the gym when Bokuto changed out his shirt.” Your kouhai was still going on about his  _ smoking hot bod _ .

“Oh my god, yes. I remember that!” The older manager was somehow  _ excited,  _ eyes gleaming at the memory. “Ngl, I openly thirsted toward him that day, but I don’t know if I got my message across properly.”

“You talked to him?” Your kouhai asked.

“Yes! I mean, while it was the basic, y’know,  _ hi  _ and  _ hello how are you... _ ” She waved off disappointedly, “I’m sure he got the message from my eyes: please bend me over the volleyball cart and wreck me like an iron first going through a paper sheet - the usual.”

Whether it was the casual tone of voice, or the overall laid-back countenance of the third-year manager, the delivery was so natural that  _ no one  _ from the outside would be able to guess the subject of your conversation.

The pink eraser on your desk was  _ nothing  _ in comparison to the now flushed rosiness on your face. Komori’s laughter only grew and you were sure the libero was going to asphyxiate at this point (not that you were going to help the  _ traitor  _ who did nothing to stop their conversation). Your hands were on your cheeks, whether in mortification or amusement or just,,, surprise???

The only indication Sakusa heard was that he put his chopsticks down and offered your senpai a gloriously  _ flat look.  _

Other classmates who were still lingering in the room kept shooting looks toward your loud group, wondering  _ what the hell  _ could be so funny when you had a calculus exam in less than an hour. The last thing you wanted was someone to listen into the members of one of the best volleyball teams in the nation publicly discussing something so… explicit.

“So this is what you girls talk about when we’re not around.” Komori commented, small giggles and over breathlessness still present in his voice.

“ _ No _ .”

“Yes!” The other two said simultaneously. 

“But it’s not always Bokuto.” The first-year started to list them off like a grocery list, “That  _ absolute  _ pillar of man Ushijima from Shiratorizawa, the Miya twins from Inarizaki, that cutie from Aoba Johsai. Not to mention that middle blocker from Nekoma who also exudes a similar… energy.”

The third-year nodded simply, “I would let Kuroo breastfeed me.”

“Definitely has big -”

“Skip it!” You yelled out, face still encased between your palms as if the physical action would calm down your nerves.

Komori chuckled before ruffling your hair. “I’m not used to seeing you so flustered, (L/N)-chan.” 

“I’m never going to be able to look these guys in the eyes  _ ever again. _ ”

“Are we finally successful in taking off your TV-Y7 filters?” The third-year joked, to which you only slid your glare toward her.

“It’s okay, she’s our own little, vanilla cutie.” The younger manager attempted to console, making you raise your chin in confidence, ready to dispute the statement.

“I’m not vanilla!”

“Oh?” She questioned, all four heads turning to you in interest.

_ Fuck _ .

You played right into their bait.

“And what do you like?”

Your eyes shot to Sakusa, who’s stare at you was too focused to be called simply curious. The rest were smirking at you, knowing that you were riled into their little trap.

_ Bastards, again! _

“Don’t tell me you like pain?”

“No!” Your blush had never gone away and silence only continued, unsure  _ what the hell  _ you could possibly say to their in-tune eyes.

“Oh?”

Your senpai answered for you, “You seem like the type to like to call your boo,  _ daddy _ .”

The immediate choke, on nothing impressingly, stopped you from denying the statement. The two managers were laughing at your sudden coughing while Sakusa pushed your water bottle closer. Komori was unsuccessfully hiding his broken sniggering over his shoulder, a hand attempting to cover his grin.

_ Thank Christ,  _ your class leader called for your attention and you were quick to extract yourself from the conversation. You packed up your bento haphazardly, only taking your water bottle before following the representative out the hallway. He was talking about  _ volleyball something  _ and the upcoming cultural festival, but your mind was on anything but his words.

_ How the hell were you going to focus for the rest of the day?? _ _  
  
_

It only got worse when you actually saw the members of Fukurōdani at the Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs a few weeks later. 

You and the other managers had prepared lengthy bios and journals on the challenging teams and there was no doubt in your mind that you were going to Spring Nationals. Your school handed Nohebi Academy another asshole during the playoffs - securing a place at the Spring Nationals and to the finals as the main representative. It was no surprise to see Fukurōdani in the finals - them being one of your primary rivals in the Kanto region.

Your third-year manager only continued to egg on Bokuto the night before, when the three of you were reviewing your jointly compiled notes on Fukurōdani. Her earlier teasing words in the classroom and then in the gymnasium only inflammed your mind further.

And so, when Bokuto waved at you in greeting, followed by Akaashi and Konoha not too far behind, you had to fight the rise of the rosy blush from your fellow managers’ accursed words. Key phrases that you desperately wanted to empty your head of -  _ cake, thicc, choke - _ were flashing through your mind like a fucking powerpoint presentation on crack. You waved back dimly, the two of managers at your side and smiling like they had already won nationals.

Before you could turn your head away, you felt the tell-tale  _ bonk  _ the side of the head, signifying that Sakusa was trying to grab your attention.

He had a Mikasa ball in one-hand and looked none-too-happy at your previous line of focus. His signature _disappointed_ face - straight scowl, narrowed eyes, and overall quietly judging look - was only amplified tenfold somehow.

A part of you wanted to apologize? But what the hell was he so mad about anyway? It was not like you were openly leering at the spiker - it was not illegal to greet the members of your rival school. So instead you said nothing, simply rolling your eyes before following behind him to the rest of the pack. 

His school track jacket, which he was offly particular about and rarely let you touch, was thrown over your shoulder in the next second. It was late fall, but you had no intention of wearing a jacket  _ over  _ your Itachiyama sweatshirt.

“Wear it.”

Sakusa’s words were not up for discussion, quickly pulling the large article of clothing over your shoulders.

The moment was so strange, his actions so serious for this to be considered  _ normal.  _ But was there truly anything normal about the ace? It would do you no good to read into things, you repeated again internally.

And so you helped as much as you could as the team was still passing around volleyballs during the warm-up. If your eyes were to stray from the general area that the Itachiyama team currently inhabited, you could almost  _ feel  _ the sharp glare Sakusa was boring into your head.

Sakusa always had your attention, but it was strange to have him actively keeping it.

Another part of you wanted to tell your childhood friend that while the other managers thirsted over Bokuto - that was nothing compared to the inflamed feelings you had for Sakusa. And it was rather strange that Sakusa, their local ace who was literally nationally ranked, was  _ never _ the center of their animated conversations.

(Bokuto had cake. But you would allow Sakusa to fucking destory you any day of the week.)

The one time you did bring it up, they said in teasing tones that they weren’t comfortable talking about it to his  _ very girlfriend.  _ (You never brought it up again).

But you had a feeling that those thoughts were displayed on your very face the moment Sakusa scored the first service ace of the game. The way he spiked was attractive, without a doubt. But seeing his concentrated face, focused on nothing but aiming that ball as powerfully as he could, and surpassing an  _ entire  _ powerhouse school was  _ enough to set you on fire. _

However, you did notice that Sakusa was acting strangely more… aggressive during this particular game.

Sakusa was rarely the type to lose his cool and even less the type to let his emotions escape his normally blank visage. But, today, seeing his cool confidence and smirk almost  _ constantly  _ at Bokuto, it made you wonder why he did not wear it more often. 

Your eyes followed him the whole game, enough so that the first-year manager commented on it multiple times while you were sitting in the stands. The first time, you pretended not to hear her over the loud band cheering for Itachiyama. You had to acknowledge the second time, but countered it by saying that you were proud of your friend. And well, the  _ eleventh time,  _ you just gave up at her teasing words and said your eyes were following the meal.

She sputtered in surprise and you had to fight your growing smirk.

It was to your disappointment that the game had to end - the assertive aura around Sakusa dissipating back to judgemental grandmother one quickly. Both Itachiyama and Fukurodani were going to be the proud representatives of the Kanto region for the Spring Nationals. 

The boys huddled and cheered - their battle was only beginning. 

You headed down to join the rest in the clean-up, helping account for their volleyballs and organizing who had which packs of stuff on the offsides. WIthin minutes the hammock cart was properly filled and you were exiting out into the hall.

People were quick to congratulate Sakusa and Komori, saying they expected nothing less from the nationally acclaimed players. You had time before the bus would roll around and so made your way to the Fukurōdani group.

You recognized Yukie and Kaori and congratulated them on their earlier game against Nekoma and their advancement to nationals. Both women shot back smiles and similar words, commenting on how both of your respective aces were at the top of their game today. Your third-year manager greeted them as well, thankfully not bringing up the juicy ass that Bokuto was especially packing today, but rather commending the rival school’s teamwork.

It seemed the mention of his name was enough to summon the very man, Bokuto greeting the two of you with a loud  _ hey hey hey! _

“Bokuto-san! Good work today, really.” Your senpai warmly welcomed as he settled himself into the group.

“Thanks, but I would feel that more if you guys hadn’t just paved us over.” He came to a stop right next to you, “We’ll defeat you on a much larger stage than this.”

“Oh?”

“Just you wait! We’ll load him up with as many onigiri as it takes!” Yukie joked.

Sly smile armed, your teasing words were already coming out with a small wink. “Well, you better show me your words can be followed by actions.”

Kaori laughed while your fellow manager bit in a, “ _ Me too please! _ ”

Wait, was that meant to be an innuendo? “Wait what?” 

But you never got the answer.

Rather, it was to your surprise when you felt a sharp tug on the back of your jacket. Whoever this was, was going to get an ass-kicking from both you, for being publically man-handled, and Sakusa for even daring to touch his clothing. Your senpai only chuckled at you. And when you made eye-contact with Komori, he just continued to smile and returned to his conversation with Akaashi.

_ Why weren’t they helping you?? You were getting kidnapped in public?? Was this the end?? _

And so it was to your surprise to see the owner of said jacket at the other end of the hand, continuing to drag you through the emptying halls and toward the bathrooms.

“Let me go, you jackass!” You protested immediately, “If you wanted your jacket back you just had to ask.”

He did not respond at all. And while you could have just unzipped it completely and shook him off, there was something about the ace that was  _ particularly  _ lodged up his ass that made you not want to fight him. It was only when he opened a door and shoved you inside that you the situation was sinking in your mind.

“Did you seriously just drag my ass to the janitor’s closet so you could clean your jacket the moment I took it off?” You were complaining as you recognized your surroundings in the cramped area.

But when Sakusa locked the door behind him, the words of protest died in your throat.

Anything you had to say fell short when he basically  _ shoved  _ you against the wall. And while you sputtered in confusion more than anger, any words you were ready to yell at Sakusa was quickly swallowed beneath his lips on yours.

For someone who was so averted to physical touch, you could  _ feel  _ him quickly enveloping all your senses. The slow curl of his calloused hand around your waist, pulling you against his front while you were stock-still surprised. The other hand was already making its way past your neck and into your hair, his hold dominant and almost pushing your foreheads together. The feel of his curly hair, sweaty from the earlier game and now reciprocated passion, brushed against the skin of your cheeks.

Sakusa’s harsh hold was easily ignored under the bliss of the kiss - hot and frantic and generally  _ nothing  _ you would have expected from him. Touching him was a forbidden idea, a castle of cards that if you ever attempted, would crumble under your unrequited desire. And yet here you were, struggling to breath under your sealed lips as he continued to push into you more and more.

“You want me.” The words came out hoarse, but self-assured.

That was hardly a question and his firm voice against your skin was enough to light your insides aflame. You had no confidence in your voice, only moving your hands to wrap around his neck and nod in clear agreement. 

Sakusa angled his body to press into your’s, a leg placed between your thighs as his tongue swiped against the crease of your lips. You gave him entrance instantly, greedily enjoying the sensation of his soft flesh roughly exploring your welcoming mouth. Inclining your chest against his, you relished in the feel of him grinding against you.

What was previously a pipe dream was now a real coupling in the dirty closet of a Tokyo gymnasium.

The thought that Sakusa, who kept almost everything at a six-feet distance, was trapping you against his body with nowhere else to even  _ look _ but him _ ,  _ it had you almost  _ begging  _ for more. Your desperation must have been clearly evident on your face, since the ace moved his thigh to press further up between your legs.

The subsequent moan that escaped your lips was so exceedingly vulgar, your mind only vaguely registered that it was your own.

“Say it out-loud.” His instruction was clear, but your mind was lost in the haze of desire.

It took you a few seconds to register his command, but by then it was obvious that he was unhappy with your hesitation. Sakusa leaned back, retracting himself from you almost entirely. There was no denying the subsequent whine that followed the loss of pressure from his hard body. The small trail of saliva that stretched from your previous connection did nothing to placate your rising lust.

The only contact you had left was the hand on the back of your neck and the other that was trailing dangerously down the front of your chest.

“ _ Say it. _ ”

You looked at Sakusa straight-on, his usual grimace replaced with a smoldering look you had  _ never  _ imagined on him before. 

( Would it be rather judgemental of you to think he’d be vanilla?)

It was normal for Sakusa to fixate on something constantly, whether it be on cleaning or volleyball. He had to clean his room to perfection, using medical-grade products that killed almost every germ under the sun. When practicing his tosses, Sakusa tended to do exercises in even  _ hundreds  _ only, nothing more nothing less.

And here he was now, fixated on nothing but  _ you. _

His eyes scanned you slowly from top to bottom - surely an image of your  _ wrecked  _ disposition was reflecting back in his predatory eyes. Your breathing uneven, huffing in air as you try to incline your body back to your earlier grinding. Lips probably swollen under the rough treatment of Sakusa’s harsh suck.

You both knew what had long been the truth.

“I’ve always been yours.” You stated back.

That must have been the right words he was looking for, since Sakusa’s hold on the back of your neck pulled you closer. Without any need for preamble, you were locked with one another just as quickly as you were torn apart. At least this time, you moved to match his intensity, grounding yourself on his thigh and trying to set a rhythm.

Sakusa snaked a hand beneath your shirt, pushing your bra aside to roughly grasp at your breast. Your gaze slipped heavenward at the contact, eyes closed tightly at the feel of your best friend finally indulging in your dreams. His lips moved to the side of your neck, sucking dark splotches that no amount of makeup would be able to cover for the bus ride home. You detached a hand from around his neck, moving to the hem of his pants to  _ finally  _ get a feel of what you wanted inside of you.

But Sakusa was not going to allow you.

“Do you think you deserve it?” He pushed off the wall, only his hold on your waist holding you up, “Prove yourself to me.”

At this point, you would have done anything for reprieve, whether it be Sakusa spitting down your throat or destroying you from behind against one of these dusty shelves. And so when you attempted to cross your arms behind his head and reach his lips again, you were surprised to see Sakusa lean away as his eyes slid downward.

_ Was Sakusa suddenly feeling unsure? _

Even though your mind was nothing more than an empty void at this point, you knew the tells of your best friend away from the passions of lust. You put a hand on his cheek, to reassure and bring his line of sight back to yours. Seeing Sakusa lean into the touch was something you wanted engraved on your fucking brain.

The only thing that broke you out of your reverie was Sakusa’s other hand, now placed on your shoulder and attempting to lightly push you down onto your knees.

_ Oh. _

Your earlier desires could wait - this was honestly something you  _ dreamed  _ of doing.

Of course, not exactly in a gymnasium closet with the eight other powerhouse schools milling about the building, but you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

You caught on immediately, dropping to your knees and ignoring the small sting of the cold tiling. His eyes never left yours, even when your hands went to the hem of his volleyball shorts. 

The fact that this man, who previously was so particular about even the slightest touch on his shoulder, was allowing you to peel away to reveal his most vulnerable area - you wanted to scream if only to release some tension.

Your hand grazed his clothed cock and there was no denying the  _ large,  _ hard member waiting for you beneath only two layers. Tracing a hand alongside the bulge, you were not expecting the deep moan as he pressed his hips toward your hand. You broke eye contact just to ensure that you were taking off the pants correctly, but your vision shot right back-up to make sure Sakusa was still truly allowing this.

And so when Sakusa put a surprisingly gentle hand through the strands of your hair, you took that as the silent go ahead that he was ready for what came next. You tugged it all down in one fell swoop, athletics shorts and briefs pulled to his ankles. The only indication that he was affected was the small gulp from the ace, but that went unnoticed as you stared face-to-face with his painfully hard erection.

Standing tall against the skin of his stomach, you had to stop yourself from outwardly drooling at the length before you.

_ Of course he’d have a big dick. _

Long and hard and tipped pink - and most importantly - all  _ yours.  _

“Wow, Kiyoomi.” You whispered, licking your lips as you stared. “You’re huge.”

Only then did he break his stare, looking to the side as a rosiness rushed at his cheeks. “You don’t have to do this the entire way.” He reasoned, head still turned to the side.

But you were already entranced at the sight before you - his suddenly shy demeanor only adding fuel to the fire. You wanted to do more than make him feel comfortable - you wanted him to feel  _ good. _

And so Sakusa hadn’t been prepared when you took an index to gingerly run from base to tip, following along a vein that you were already imagining rubbing inside you. Sakusa’s deep groan was joined by more as you gripped him and openly teased him with your tongue. You slid your smooth appendage in large licks, relishing the twitch of the fingers in your hair and the cock in front of you. 

Or rather, you really enjoyed the complete  _ control _ you had over someone who would usually never relinquish it.

But the boy hadn’t complained one bit, neither rushing you nor unconsciously pulling you to finally give him more.

You lapped the thread of pre-cum at the slit of his dick, inducing a tremor that you attempted to prolong with more licks. He looked so  _ fucked out of his mind  _ and you hadn’t even done anything yet. Maybe it was because Sakusa was so prim and proper and now he was anything but. Disheveled hair, rosy tinge, and overall sweaty disposition - you were sure the ace was almost at the end of his patience.

This was an opportunity you had waited  _ years  _ for, Sakusa could wait a couple more minutes. 

Your tongue continued to swirl around his pink head, collecting the fresh beads of pre-cum as you moaned obscenely at the taste of him. Any experience you had regarding this was limited to videos and rumors from your best friends, nothing ever first-hand. And so you continued to shoot eyes up at Sakusa, desperate to hear his vocal approval.

Hollowing your cheeks, you took in as much as you could. There was immediately a throaty, prolonged groan above you. You tried to move your hands to where your mouth couldn’t reach because you were not joking,  _ Sakusa was packing. _

The initial surprise must have been too much for even the ace to handle, since his grip in your hair almost painfully forced you down on his cock. You put both hands on his thighs and steadied yourself from gagging, looking up to see the widened, worried eyes of Sakusa above you.

_ You were a tough girl - you’d get used to it. _

You weren’t made of glass, just inexperienced.

And so little by little you took more inches into your mouth as you bobbed along his cock. That was enough indicator to the ace that you were fine, hands curling back into your hair as he fought the inward  _ need  _ to thrust upward. There was not a single thought beyond the feel of your open mouth on his cock, just the desire to prolong this as long as possible.

Sakusa repeated your name nonstop, words pouring out in an earnest reverence that was usually reserved for prayer. The hand carded in your hair only increased in grip and his eyes shuttered closed, making you absolutely adore how hypnotized he was on the feel of your mouth and your mouth alone.

You backed off of him entirely, inwardly noting his whine at the loss of contact, before sucking in a deep breath to take him more fully. Your throat burned at the sensation of his cock rubbing at the back of your throat. But the sound of Sakusa  _ loudly  _ exclaiming your name, preaching it heavenward with eyes sealed shut, was enough of a gift for you.

It seemed that broke the last string of his patience, since the ace began to thrust his hips in time to when you bobbed your head. Both hands gripped you dangerously tight, almost beginning to maneuver you to match a faster rhythm.

More than that, you  _ wanted  _ him to.

And so it was a surprise when he pushed you off his dick entirely, sucking in heavy breaths as he contemplated something behind those dark irises of his.

“Push me off if you don’t want this.” He stated, silently shuffling you closer to the shelves behind you. You nodded and followed his motions, but did not feel the cold metal against your back. He took off his pants and undergarments entirely, placing them haphazardly on top of the soap dispenser on the other wall.

It was only when Sakusa put a foot on the second level of the shelf, his leg right next to your head, when you realized just  _ what  _ he wanted. 

You opened your mouth eagerly, ready to take him as deep as Sakusa craved. And while another part of you would have prefered this position to take his cock in a different hole, you were honestly enjoying this too. You only wished that you had  _ any  _ pressure on your surely sopping cunt.

With one hand on an upper shelf and the other returning to grip your silky locks, it almost killed you when the ace paused his movement to look at you fully. This was his way of asking for silent permission, but at this point you were focused on the darkness in his eyes that begged you to say yes.

That wouldn’t be necessary.

You took the first move and grabbed at his cock, returning it back to your mouth and tried to set a new pace. It only took him a single second to get his bearings - this new position was so exposing, yet felt so  _ much better  _ as you rushed to deep-throat his cock.

Sakusa matched your movements before thrusting even  _ more  _ roughly. His hold was near bruising and the quick snap of his hips was increasing to a non-forgiving pace. You could only imagine the sight he was looking at - you choking and gasping, drool pooling down your chin as tears threatened to pour out.

But you never pushed him away.

It was hard to move your tongue in the close-space, his dick encompassing your greedy mouth entirely. You moved a hand to cup his balls, previously slapping against your chin in tune with his harsh ruts. He cursed in reaction, his half-lidded gaze meeting yours through the thick of desire.

His pace became more infrequent, back to that earlier frenzy rather the fast, calculating thrusts you were enjoying just before.

“ _ Fuck, I’m close.”  _ Sakusa whispered, starting to back off your mouth.

But you wanted  _ all of him. _

You moved a hand around to his perk ass, grabbing at the area as you pulled him close. It seemed Sakusa was not going to protest your desire, since he simply kept snapping his hips to your mouth without another word.

You felt the first spurt against the roof of your mouth, but evened your breath so as not to choke and panic at the feel of Sakusa coating your throat white. For someone with a calm demeanor, you watched him carefully lose control, sucking in harsh breaths as his dick twitched harshly in your mouth.

Pulling off his now softening dick, you swallowed what you could. You brought a hand to your lips, feeling the overwhelming amount of cum dribble out and onto your palm. Sakusa traced the side of your face, a fond smile reflecting back at you as you continued to struggle swallowing him whole.

He caressed the side of your face before his hold went beneath your arms. And while Sakusa would admit to being doubly exhausted from the earlier game and expending himself now, he wanted to make sure you were okay as he lifted you to your feet. 

He was half tempted to sink into a puddle of bones with you, but his more rational side finally won-out against touching the disgusting ass floor.

“I’m sorry - I was rough.” He stated, ready to beg for your forgiveness.

“Stop, believe me.” You kissed at his neck, too tired to reach higher as you leaned against his 

chest. “Having you  _ face-fuck  _ me was something I’ve always wanted.”

While he usually chastised you for your vulgar words, Sakusa only smirked as he cuddled you against him. His lips continued to trace the top of your head, simply enjoying the close company you were sharing.

A part of Sakusa still could  _ not  _ believe he just got blown by the object of his desire. This was quickly outweighed by another part of his jealous brain, one that was usually easy to push aside, but only grew throughout the school-year. It only exploded at seeing you over by  _ Bokuto  _ of all people. 

That first insidious thought that led to your joining now.

_ Why hadn’t you congratulated  _ _ him _ _ first after the game? _

Things like this had not bothered Sakusa before. He was not the type to get jealous at all - he  _ knew  _ how much you meant to each other. You were his best friend and no amount of small flirting would ever ruin that. He always knew better - the teasing regarding Komori meant nothing, the libero was actually his one confidant that he could admit his true feelings to.

But seeing you… walking over to flirt with  _ Bokuto? _

He very nearly snarled.

It all culminated into this harsh crash of emotions. Sakusa planned on eventually acting on his desire, whether it be during your third-year or even beyond that. He liked you for a while, maybe back even to junior high, but there was always  _ something. _

Volleyball this, training camp that - it would not be fair of him to pursue a romantic relationship with you when he was barely around, or at least that was his reasoning for putting it off every time. It would not be good to start things now, when his attention to you would be half-assed.

Komori called him an idiot, often goading him saying that someone else may snatch you up in the meantime.

The thought of that only made Sakusa scoff. He was not blind - he knew that the attraction he felt to you was not exactly unrequited. And while he was confident that you had feelings for him too, it was just never the right timing for him to ask.

And then out of nowhere, something was shifting.

You were determined to make yourself scarce at nearly every occasion. And so the moments you would usually spend alone, from your freetime on the weekends to family dinners, was abruptly replaced with poor excuses on your part. He knew there was something wrong, that every time you looked at him you were quick to avert your eyes.

_ Was it something he had done? _

Sakusa knew very well that he was not exactly the  _ easiest  _ friend to have, but it was not like he was going to change either. And it was not like it had ever really bothered you before. You knew what he was like, grew up alongside him, and made efforts to stay close to him to this day. He was confused and slightly hurt to see the change in your demeanor, but Sakusa  _ knew  _ you. 

If you had something wrong, you would go to him eventually, right?

And for a small bit, it seemed like things were looking up.

You were staying back in the classroom for lunch, albeit with the other volleyball team members as well, but Sakusa liked the slow return to pace. You texted him memes and he made a point to make a bit more effort in his responses. Your smiles were easier these days, not as tight or subdued as before. Something had lifted your spirits back-up and Sakusa was glad for it.

At least, until the reason behind it presented itself.

At the next Fukurōdani practice, Sakusa watched as your bright smile turned to a sultry one, no doubt a flirty greeting going out toward the rival ace. His temper was unsurprisingly short that day. Komori laughed before putting an arm on his shoulder, stopping Sakusa from very nearly dragging you away himself.

But the libero reminded him,  _ She’s not your girlfriend and you have no right to stop her from looking toward other guys! _

Sakusa knew  _ damn well _ that Komori was baiting him. There was not a doubt in his mind that his cousin was just adding to the fuel of pure annoyance, much like he did every day. The libero was not slick at all, flirting with you in class just to slide his eyes over to the ace. 

Sakusa  _ knew  _ what the libero was playing and he was  _ still  _ getting pissed off.

Today was the final straw.

And while there were a thousand things Sakusa would have liked to say before he had his dick down your throat, he did not exactly mind that things were a little out of order.

The ace held your cheeks in his hands, pressing his lips to your forehead and murmuring, “You’re mine.”

You could not help the small chuckle at his statement,  _ as if that wasn’t obvious at that point. _

“I have always been yours.” You repeated your earlier words to him, before continuing. “And you’re mine.”

“ _ Yes _ .” Sakusa affirmed as he continued to lean against you, soft eyes taking in your honest words and how he only wished you were joined sooner.

And while he would have liked nothing more than to hold you and kiss you, or at the very least have you reach a similar peak like he had just now, that would only serve to get the both of you worked up again and possibly cross a line. There was no doubt that your teammates would be looking for you by now, the bus probably parked outside the gymnasium. Not to mention, you would have to somehow convince the others that there was nothing suspicious of your joint disappearance.

Your swollen lower lip, dark hickies that trailed further down your body, and overly wobbly appearance would do  _ nothing  _ to hide your previous romp. While a part of Sakusa grimaced at the sight of you so obviously aroused, another pit in his gut was  _ thoroughly  _ enjoying how rough you looked  _ for him.  _

It seemed you caught him openly leering at you, since your curious gaze turned into a more  _ dangerous  _ smirk. 

“See something you like?” You asked, taking his hand and guiding it under your track pants.

The material of your underwear was absolutely  _ drenched.  _ The fabric clung like a second-skin, begging for his cock to split you in half. Before he was even aware of his actions, Sakusa pushed your underwear aside and traced a finger along your soaking pussy.

_ “Kiyoomi.”  _ You moaned out, surprised that he was actually calling your bluff. You just wanted to tease him, but this was  _ amazing  _ as well.

Never would he have imagined his name so lewdly exclaimed and a part of him was eager to see what else he could do to hear you so desperate. Sakusa moved two fingers, the tips of both edging inside you as you whimpered. The ace looked at you fully, fresh tears at the corners of your eyes while your left hand gripped his shoulder painfully.

The arm around your waist pulled you closer, just as he pushed two fingers, to the knuckles, inside you. You exclaimed loudly, eyes threatening to roll out of your head as you inclined yourself heavenward. His fingers stayed buried inside you, not moving at all even when you openly whined.

“Everyone’s probably looking for us.” Sakusa stated with a smirk, fingers  _ literally still  _ inside you. He backed off after a few more seconds adding, “We should probably meet up.”   
  


“You dickhead, you’re such a tease.” You bit out, pout already plastered on your face as you struggled to lean against him.

His smirk only widened, but he did not respond to your words. Instead, he lifted the two fingers to your face, “Clean them.”

You licked at the appendage, tasting yourself on his fingers as his eyes followed you through every action. Fingers proportional to the length of his long cock, you continued to suck lower and lower on the lengthy digits until you reached the joint.

He groaned at the sight, pulling away and roughly mussing up his hair with the other hand. Sakusa muttered curses under his breath, probably not expecting you to play into his game and thoroughly  _ enjoy  _ it.

_ Who would’ve known your quiet Sakusa was like this….  _

Thankfully, you had  _ some  _ rational thought left, since you stood-up straighter and started adjusting your clothes. There was a sink in the corner of the room and you both made your way over to  _ actually  _ clean your hands with soap and water.

Sakusa went through the motions silently, focusing on nothing else but his usually disciplined self-control. A few more seconds and this would be a never-ending circle of lust. His desire was quickly outweighing any rational thought and the only thing stopping him now was your half-assed denial.

He took his jacket and properly put it on your shoulders. Despite the garment being obviously too big for you, Sakusa hid your body behind the material and zipped it  _ to the top.  _ While it was only a small attempt to hide your overall disposition, it was better than going out there as you were.

It almost infuriated you how normal Sakusa looked. Sweaty and tired, yes. But that could easily be excused by the games he played earlier, rather than his harsh thrusts you gleefully welcomed in your mouth.

“You alright?” Sakusa asked, receiving a nod from you in response. He then took one of your hands in his as he unlocked the closet door. “Wait for my text later.”

While you had half the mind to playfully tease him and another half wanting to  _ suck him off again  _ just from his straight-forward statement, you instead grabbed at the collar of his uniform and brought his lips back on yours. You were sure the taste of his own essence would be on your lips, but Sakusa slid his tongue over yours anyway.

You followed the ace out the door quietly, thankfully not a single soul was out in the hallway. And when you first saw Komori, who was  _ still  _ in a conversation with Akaashi, a part of you worried that your steamy tryst was somehow found out. The smirk from the libero was enough to spike your anxiety, but he simply informed the two of you that the Itachiyama bus was running especially late due to traffic from a nearby accident.

The others were on you immediately, expressions that surely spelt trouble being shot in the direction of you and Sakusa’s joined hands. If the raunchiest rumour was of the two of you hand-holding, then you were thankful that you would be able to leave the gymnasium in relative peace.

Waiting for his text, in the complete silence of your bedroom, was the most agonizing hour of your high school life. You took a quick shower and changed into clothes that you were sure he would  _ thoroughly  _ enjoy - now sporting a matching set of lacey, black underwear.

The only reason you even had it was because the third-year had given them to you as a birthday present a few months ago. She joked that you would someday need it, most preferably when Bokuto clapped you from behind, to which you blanched and hid it in the dark recess of your closet.

Now you inwardly thanked her for her aid.

But with each passing minute, you wondered if maybe your eagerness was one-sided. Panic was a hell of a bitch and despite the words of affirmation Sakusa gave you earlier, you could not help but wonder if he had only said that because you sucked him off.

Did he change his mind? Did he fall asleep by accident? What exactly was he going to text you?

And so when Sakusa’s specific text tone permeated the room, you dashed over to your phone, nearly diving across the bed to do so.

_ Come over. _

A part of you wondered if this simple text would be a synopsis for the night, a double entendre for when you two were alone in his bedroom. 

You entered through the back porch, neither of your parents home from the overall business of their respective careers. His older sister had long moved out the house, having graduated from high school long before the both of you even finished junior high.

The previous adrenaline from earlier was coming back to you, undoubtedly eager for what you were envisioning for the rest of the night. You sneaked through the house, despite knowing that not a single soul would be present for the next few days even. And, when finally reaching Sakusa’s door, you hadn’t even needed to knock since it opened the moment you were near.

He grabbed your hand and sat you on the edge of his bed, a more pensive look on his face than the earlier one clouded by lust.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Sakusa stated, no greetings necessary.

You were tempted to stand up and cup his cheek in reassurance, but it seemed he was working his way to a point he wanted to get across. You simply nodded in agreement, waiting for the message.

Sakusa briefly glanced to the side before back to you, “This isn’t just for tonight.”

You smiled, “Of course not.”

“Good.” He pressed a brief peck before leaning back, “Which means no more flirting with my cousin or Bokuto or  _ any other goddamn person.  _ Understand?”

“What?” There was no helping the breathy chuckle from his question, “Wait. Don’t tell me you were jealous. They don’t mean anything to me like you do, Kiyoomi.”

He frowned and looked to the side, annoyed at having been called out on something  _ apparently  _ obvious, judging by your tone of voice. His pout only made you smile more, which only made him  _ pout more. _

“Shut up.” Was the only thing he could apparently say to that.

“Besides, isn’t there some  _ Toshi  _ out there that you were interested in?”

His pout flatted to a questioning look, genuinely confused at who you were talking about. “Toshi?”

“I mean, I heard you and Komori out in the hall one day. You said you were looking forward to some Toshi at a training camp.”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes as he attempted to recall the interaction, before they widened and flattened again. “You mean Wakatoshi?”

“Wait, you mean you were talking about Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

The exasperated huff would have made you laugh, if only you were not feeling  _ so stupid  _ for being jealous over just some other volleyball dude. Had you really forgotten the full name of one of Sakusa’s main rivals? You were familiar with the other ace since Sakusa had mentioned him a number of times in casual conversation.

_ Lmao, you were an idiot. _

Sakusa poked you softly on the forehead with his index finger, attempting to playfully gather back your attention.

You shot back a sheepish smile, attempting to fight off the grimace from your earlier assumption. 

“I…” You wanted to be honest and lay all your cards on the table, continuing candidly. “I thought you could never think of me this way. And for a while there, I was so jealous that it felt like a physical vice wrapped around me for so long.”

“And so that’s why you tried to push me away?” Sakusa asked.

“More or less.” You turned to the side, “I wanted to wish you happiness with whomever you choose — so I gave you your space.”

“I see.” He smiled, cupping your face and answering. “But you should let me decide for myself.”

And while you would have expected Sakusa to continue to berate you in some manner, as per usual when it came to your moments like this, he simply moved to card his fingers back in your hair.

“I guess that’s the difference between us.” You felt tears in the corner of your eyes, finally realizing how strangely selfish your choice was. “I would rather stand aside and you would take action when you see fit.” 

“Let’s make this right, together.” He whispered back, one of his thumbs wiping away your moist cheeks as he pulled you closer.

Following his motion, your lips met slowly, unlike the earlier frenzy you had back in the closet. The soft skin of his lips only served to convey the raw emotion of your meeting - from your years of mutual pining to finally relishing in the feel of your embrace. Sakusa had his eyes half open, sneaking guilty peeks at you, reminding himself that this was no longer his imagination.

Your whole body continued to tingle, the feel of his warm caress returning inch by inch down your chest. While the earlier rough handling screamed of his predatory mindset, these gentle touches somehow communicated the exact same sentiment. His kiss pulled you in eagerly, claiming your mouth again and again, hungry and intense, until very well your knees buckled beneath you.

He maneuvered you over to the foot of his bed, dropping not onto his usually tidy sheets, but a towel laid over the top layer. While a part of you wanted to tease his forwardness, instead you were internally praising his foresight.

“Have you ever?” You asked, between gasps for air.

“No.” He was quick to respond, “Have you?”

“Never.”

Sakusa leaned over you, gently guiding you until your back hit the bed. He had a knee propped up on your left while a lean arm rested alongside your head. There was no denying the utter elation of having him dominate your every sense again -  _ hell,  _ the room smelled purely of him. 

By the time you were aware of your fingers, they were already slipping beneath his shirt and relishing the toned body hidden beneath them. He shuddered at the touch, but leaned away for a second to throw the garment to the other side of the room.

“Ooh. Wild Sakusa is a messy one, huh?” You joked, never thinking you’d ever see the ace simply  _ litter  _ his room.

The smirk that followed your question only screamed trouble, Sakusa leaning down next to your ear and near-whispering, “Why don’t you tell me who’s the messy one by the end of the night?”

Your shirt and pants followed suit, Sakusa pressing kisses to your throat only to continue further and further down. His finger lingered on the strap of your bra, pulling it to snap lightly against your skin. 

“A present for me?” Sakusa noted your change in undergarments, carefully eying the black lace against your smooth complexion.

“Thought you’d appreciate it.” You whispered back, leaning down to peck him on the lips. 

It was strange, how only a few hours ago you could never truly envision doing this. And now, you wanted to put your lips on his at every open occasion.

Sakusa kissed the top of each breast before pushing aside your bra, having quickly unclasped it without you noticing. His tongue latched onto a beaded nipple while the other enjoyed the warmth of his wandering hand. He twisted and caressed, one of your hands in his hair while the other gripped the towel. 

The ace continued to suck down the valley of your breasts, hickies following his wake as Sakusa continued devilishly low down your body. His tongue dipped into your belly button as he passed, making you squirm for more friction. 

He stopped at the edge of your lace underwear, placing a peck at the center ribbon before continuing downward. You watched his curly locks disappear between your thighs, one of his hands still harshly groping your breast while the other pushed your legs apart.

Your eyes fluttered closed at the light kisses he placed on your cloth-covered cunt. Desperate to feel more, you pushed your hips closer to his face only for Sakusa to put a hand on your stomach to hold you down.

_ This mother fucker was a  _ _ tease. _

He continued to lick at the material, your frantic moans doing nothing to convince him to finally fuck you. Your grip on the towel rid up the bedside, gathering under your tight hold. You were willing to get on your knees and beg if that meant he would finally be inside you at this second. But all you could feel was the outline of his bemused smirk -  _ the asshole. _

“Kiyoomi,  _ please _ .”

“Tell me what you want.” He murmured against your pussy, almost making you close them around his head, if not for the hand he had holding you open.

“Tongue.” Your chest rose between heavy breaths, almost unable to break words out. “Inside.  _ Please.” _

“Well, because you were so good earlier…”

Your underwear was soon tossed aside, like your other clothes scattered around the room. And while you would have complained at being the only one fully naked, you didn’t want to break his sudden compliance. 

You felt his hot breath on your soaked pussy, involuntary clenching at the feel. The hand on your stomach trailed down to your clit as he licked a long strip up your core. He pinched and rubbed circles at your pearl, causing you to arch your back at the sudden pressure. 

“How is that?” Sakusa asked out of seriousness rather than teasing.

“Perfect.” You reassured him through your breathy voice.

He smiled then, before returning to the task at hand. From nothing but teasing touches to sudden swirls of his tongue, you were a moaning  _ mess.  _ You rotated between impassioned whines and reveling his name, a surely painful grip in his curls as he lapped at your soaking cunt.

Sakusa alternated between harsh sucks and burying his tongue further in, to which you were unprepared for either.  _ God,  _ if this is how he felt when you were sucking him off earlier, no wonder he was quick to feel you deeper.

The hand holding your thighs apart made its way to your core, Sakusa slowly dipping the same two fingers until there was no length left to give. You shouted at the feel, sure that your neighbors had heard your voice by now. He pumped those digits in time with his sucks - the pleasure almost blindingly. Both his hands  _ and  _ mouth were working you quickly, you were sure you would not last long.

Your thighs quivered beneath his touch and right when you were feeling the apex of your desire, Sakusa pulled off.

“I swear, I am going to kill you.” You immediately complained.

Sakusa chuckled, but detached himself completely as he walked over to his bedside table. Your eyes followed him, but you were too frustrated to sit-up. “Oh, so you’re telling me you’d rather not have this?

The ace took out an unopened box from the drawer, moving back to the place he was previously occupying. You heard the crinkle of a square package, watching eagerly as Sakusa tore into the foil.

Only then did you groan in realization.

“Stop. I’m on the pill.”

Sakusa quirked a brow at you, one-hand holding the condom in the air. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You answered instantly, leaning up to grab the sides of his face and kiss him. “Besides, I’ve wanted to feel _every_ vein of your dick inside me.”

He threw it in the direction of the trash-bin by the desk, not bothering to even look as he eagerly kissed you back. Sakusa moved his dick to your entrance, kissing you through the motion as he slowly broke past your virgin walls.

You teared-up immediately, but the ace kissed away your soft whimpers as he moved to settle himself inside you. There was no clear way to describe it - you felt  _ full.  _ You were worried earlier how he would even fit in your mouth and now here you were, being stuffed full by his cock. The pressure was sudden, but released as he pushed further into you.

“I love you, Kiyoomi.”

“I love you, too.” He said the words back, continuing his trail of kisses along the side of your head.

Sakusa returned back to your mouth and swiped his tongue against the crease of your lips, eagerly licking the inside of your cavern the moment you opened up for him. He was in and around you, the delicious thought going right to your cunt as you unconsciously squeezed him.

He groaned at the action, pulling off your lips as he fought the urge to drill into you. “ _ Fuck,  _ you’re so tight.”

You could only amusedly smile, foreheads touching as you waited to properly adjust. It was strangely captivating - watching Sakusa bite his lip and try his damndest not to lose himself in the euphoria of pleasure. You turned to his neck, sucking dark splotches to match the ones on your own body.

He was fighting hard to even his breathing and a part of you couldn’t help it. You wanted to tease the poor boy. One of your hands trailed down to his abs and squeezed in time to when you clenched around him. 

Sakusa groaned loudly in response, a heated glare shot your way as he roughly whispered, “You are so going to get it.”

“Then show me.” You whispered back.

He looked you fully, eyes boring into your own to make sure you weren’t just teasing. Sakusa placed a light peck on your forehead, lightly thrusting with the motion.

He continued this excruciatingly slow pace, probably worried of being too rough again. And so you rolled your hips to match him, grinning at the immediate moan you received. 

Sakusa took the hint, increasing his pace while still attempting to connect your lips. You moved to meet his pecks, but it was hard to do so when you kept  _ smiling. _

The genuine happiness you felt at finally joining with Sakusa — it was overriding any of your other thoughts. You were here, now — enjoying the warmth of your best friend completely filling your every sense.

But your fluffy thoughts were drowned out quickly by lust and passion, Sakusa changing his thrusts to nearly pulling out of you just to slam back to the hilt. You whined openly at the feeling, only to be heightened when he reached a hand back down to your clit.

You wanted to scream at the feeling, your hips now erratically trying to meet his as desire clouded your mind. His lips travelled across your body, going from your neck to your breasts, he was marking every plane of skin as  _ his. _

It felt like a sprint in the pit of your stomach — tension curling in on itself before exploding out onto his hard cock. You clenched around him, caught up in your own euphoria as Sakusa continued to drive into you through your climax. It was almost painful, feeling him still passionately rub in and around your sex as you rode off your high.

Sakusa came a minute after, holding his hips against your cunt to ensure you received  _ every  _ drop of him. You felt the strange sensation fill you, some of it dripping out onto the towel beneath you.

He kissed you sweetly, lips angled together as he maneuvered you into swapped positions. Sakusa was now on his back, holding you against his chest as you both attempted to catch your breath. You felt his dick soften inside you, but neither of you made any movement to disjoin your bodies.

“Wow.” You whispered first.

Sakusa smiled as he looked down at you, fond expression captivating you as he pushed some of your hair aside.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied, “How are you feeling?”

You were sure your smile was beaming at this point. “Complete.”

**— xXxXxXxXx —**

Sakusa was the type to sleep from dusk and wake up immediately at dawn. His routine was always the same, even from junior high.

And so waking up to the sight of him, head on his bare chest while he laid a casual arm across your waist, it was a  _ gift  _ that you would snapshot into your memory. It was still early, rays of sunshine filtering into the room as he trailed a hand across your cheek. One of your fingers fiddled with the skin beneath your hands, just enjoying the soft presence and early light.

“Good morning.” Sakusa started, voice surprisingly groggy.

“Good morning, my love.” You replied, moving to place a quick peck on the side of his cheek. Instead, he pulled you through the motion, bringing you up more fully to kiss you on the lips proper.

“I could wake up like this everyday.” You said.

He chuckled and you felt the vibration of the action atop his hard chest. Sakusa moved his free hand to card through your hair - you inwardly noted that he especially liked doing this, whether during the throws of passion or simply being with one another.

His fingers weaved through your hair a few times, only to come to a stop at the back of your head. You would have never guessed how  _ soft  _ Sakusa would be with a significant other. And the fact that it was with you,  _ now,  _ was barely convincing you.

Sakusa placed a light kiss on your forehead, only pulling back to groan against the skin and say. “We should probably get up.”

You smiled, he would never change. Honestly, you were surprised that he had lounged around in bed with you, but you were still grateful nonetheless.

“How about you take the first shower and I’ll cook breakfast?” You offered.

He agreed, but made no actual movement to get out of bed. You openly giggled at him then, before placing a kiss at his throat and attempting to sit-up. Sakusa only tightened his grip on your waist, pulling you back down to him more fully on top. He rolled the two of you over, lips slotting over yours as he leaned over your naked body.

Both of your hands gripped at his shoulders, trying to get any bearing as your tongues met again and again.

Sakusa placed  _ another  _ kiss on your forehead then sat-up fully. “Okay, that should be enough to satiate me for now.”

You smiled, eager to tease him. “Who would’ve thought Kiyoomi would be such a deviant?”

He reflected a smaller grin right back at you, before pressing a lazy kiss on the top of your head.

“ _ Only for you.” _

Sakusa said it so easily, like it was a simple fact that this side of him was for you only. You were overjoyed in an instant: grateful for your feelings to be reciprocated, elated to have spent your first time with the love of your life, and mostly  _ genuinely happy  _ to be sitting here with Sakusa as he muttered loving words in your ear.

You were still smiling when he stood off the bed, moving about the room to find change clothes and a proper bathing towel. When he stood at his dresser, you playfully smacked at his ass and relished in the small  _ jiggle  _ after.

Sakusa just smirked at you, eyes dropping to your naked chest then slowly trailing back up your body. Despite the fact that you still had his sheets pooling at your waist, allowing some of your body to be hidden, Sakusa’s open gaze had you feeling more exposed than he was. And the dude was just chilling in the middle of the room naked like the day he was born.

The moment broke when he found the right clothes, throwing a large shirt for you to cover yourself with before he went to the shower.

_ You could get used to this.  _

You dawdled for a few more seconds before putting the garment on and heading downstairs. There was still no one else in the house, family still busy and away for work that they had missed their son’s prelims the day before.

You knew your way around the kitchen, having done this a dozen other times with his mother and older sister. Turning on the stove, you actually knew the answer to how Sakusa liked his eggs in the morning - scrambled with rice on the side.

Hearing the shower upstairs, you hummed to yourself at how domestic this felt. Making breakfast for the two of you, waiting to start your day together. This was so much better than just accepting life as his friend.

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn’t realized the doorbell ring.

It was still early morning on the volleyball team’s first day off in weeks - who the hell could be here?

You heard Komori’s worried tone through the door, “Sorry, I’m so late dude! Open up and I’ll treat you to lunch today!”

Ah, you forgot that Sakusa and his cousin always jogged together on the weekends. Well, they were nationally ranked and had to keep up their bodies in any way possible. But you knew that they tended to jog during first light, waaaaay before your usual 9AM Saturday wake-up time. 

You slid the shoji door open without thinking and greeted. “Good morning, Komori!”

He sputtered immediately and turned around, “(F/N)! Whaaaaa-“

You continued, oblivious to his growing blush and focused on his earlier words. “Don’t worry! Sakusa slept in today as well, so he probably won’t be mad at you for missing your usual meet-up time.”

“That’s…. Good to hear?” He responded, back still toward you as his voice sputtered between words.

“Something wrong?” You questioned.

“No. Um — yes.” He started, turning his head back to you out of habit before snapping it back in front of him.

“What?”

“For the love of volleyball,” Komori raised an open palm to his forehead as he sighed. “Please think about your appearance before you flash your legs at me next time.”

You narrowed your eyes in question, looking down and remembering that you were only adorned in Sakusa’s shirt and lacey underwear from the night before. The shirt extended to mid-thigh, covering your undergarments, but the expanse of your legs were crudely open for all to see.

“But it’s good to see you both finally realizing your feelings. The pining puppy look was getting a bit old on both your parts.” Komori stated as he crossed his arms, this time making you flush at his words.

“We - I - !” You tried to defend yourself, but images of the previous day popped up in your mind, reminding you that your earlier passion was anything but calm. 

“Don’t mind.” Komori interrupted, “I knew something was up yesterday. The whole team did, really, but we didn’t want to freak you out.”

You groaned aloud, “You did?!”

“I mean, you didn’t exactly try all that hard to hide those hickies before we went home.” Komori reasoned, his amused tone contrasting with your abashed blush.

“ _ Oh my god.” _

“Don’t worry! We’ve been expecting this honestly — not exactly a coincidence that we were pushing Bokuto on you so hard.”

“Wait, what?”

“Since you two got together before spring nationals, I won 500 yen and yakisoba bread.”

“Whaaaat? You guys bet on us?” You whined, “Let me get in on that action — I helped you win. Gimmie that bread.”

Komori laughed at your priorities before turning to you, “Sorry, conflict on interest.”

He joked, but suddenly tensed at the quiet, looming presence behind you. You turned to what made Komori jump, seeing Sakusa openly glare at his best friend.

“Komori is just here for your usual jog!” You explained.

Sakusa said nothing, scowl prominent as he leered at the Libero. 

Komori regained his composure and laughed toward the ace, “Fine, fine — message received.”

“Huh?” You questioned.

“Nothing,  _ nothing _ .” Komori waved off with a casual hand before moving to walk away, “Have fun getting  _ freaky _ today, you too!”

You straightened, ready to fight his words when Sakusa slid the door shut in front of you. His scowl was still there, smaller but present, when he pulled you back into his arms. 

You placed light pecks under his chin, “Something wrong?”

“These legs are mine.” He stated plainly.

“Of course they are.” You smiled, unaware of the darkness rising in his eyes. 

Sakusa then dropped to his knees, “Maybe I should just mark them up now, so everyone will know at first glance.”

“Uhhh.” There were no words you could say, the memory of his curls dipped between your thighs only coming to mind. You tried to take a step away but his hands shot out to grip your waist. 

“Will you let me?” He asked.

Sakusa was still the same and yet different. Cold and aloof to Komori, but so  _ teasing  _ the moment the two of you were alone.

This side of him was only yours to see. Sakusa’s usual scowl, which he gave generously to everyone, was replaced with a fonder, teasing smile you had never seen before.

Sakusa was letting you into his world, one that you hadn’t fully seen even as his best friend for years. He was sharing his love eagerly and you were grateful that he was willing to open up to you.

And now he was such a teasing  _ bastard _ it was hard for you to keep up.

“Wait… I-“

Sakusa pressed a kiss at the edge of his shirt, head dipping behind the material as he trailed his way upwards. You felt his lips at the corner of your panties, tongue lapping against the skin there. 

“Wait!” You finally remembered and he pulled away at your shout. “I forgot about the eggs!”

You jumped to attention then, moving to the kitchen and thankfully seeing that you hadn’t accidentally burned the house down. Turning the stove off, you set the pan aside and was strangely delighted to see that they were actually not burnt and okay to eat.

Sakusa entered the kitchen wordlessly, leaning against the archway with his arms crossed as you prepared the table and put the meal on a serving plate. He watched you, fond eyes seeing you in this act of domesticity.

It reminded him of what he wanted for your shared future - to one day share a home together, to exchange rings and make your bond an eternal one, and even see you full with his children. 

Sakusa was never one to do anything half-assed. And for years, that was his excuse in not actively pursuing you. But now, watching you adorned with only  _ his  _ shirt as you made your way around  _ his _ family home, it felt like you always belonged in his life like this. He was an idiot for waiting, the ace repeated in his mind for the third time today.

Sakusa had lots of plans, but it all started with the here and now. Right now you were just two high school students in love, your biggest worries were tests and the college entrance exams.

He couldn’t wait for your future together.

And when you motioned at the open seat for him to take, the ace just wrapped his arms around your waist and joined yours lips together in a soft lip-lock.

“I love you so much.”

….

“I love you too, Kiyoomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some of you might’ve seen how I screamed into the void about chapter 394;;; sooooOOO originally I had childhood friends SakuKomo that was more about making YOU, as the reader, the jealous party. And you giving up on Sakusa since he had much more in common with the Libero. Some might’ve seen that hanahaki AU not too long ago and immediately I wanted to write my own SakuKomo angst and Komori’s love moving him to give Sakusa up… we had a WHOLE ASS scene of you and Komori’s verbal “fight” before you both realize: the selfishness of making decisions for others / what true love means / what you should’ve been willing to do for those that you loved.
> 
> TLDR it all got scrapped cause they are COUSINS AJSKDJAK I’m still…. UGH
> 
> After some major rewrites, Fukurodani got inserted and instead I added a simple name drop for Ushijima,,, This was meant to be major angst / romance but it became a humor / romance… but you know oof. Hope you liked how the story turned out!! -Summer
> 
> And hope you enjoyed the thirsty-ness ;)) -Luna
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr with the same username! :)


End file.
